Perdimos la eternidad
by natalia clow
Summary: [Yaoi-Shawn/Cory-Yuri-Rilaya] Después de treinta años, después de que Cory ya tenía su familia decide pasar un fin de semana con Shawn por los viejos tiempos. En el pasar de esos días se da cuenta que hay una conversación pendiente, que hay sentimientos guardados durante treinta años que deben discutir.


Buenas y santas y muchas tantas.

Me debía esto, después de fangirlear tanto con BMW y con el Shawn/Cory, tenía qué hacer este fanfic.

 **Programa:** Boy meets world

 **Pareja** : Shawn/Cory – subtext - Rilaya

 **Advertencias:** Angsty, romance, lemon y people change people /Yuri subtext

 **PD** : No ignoré a Auggie, solo que no supe como meterlo en el contexto.

 **Perdimos la eternidad juntos**

De fondo sólo se podía escuchar una voz que se ahogaba en los sentimientos inconclusos de su vida. Quien yacía dormido a su lado era su alma entera y a la vez era el alma de alguien más. Shawn miraba con tanto dolor el rostro de Cory que le costaba seguir en ese mismo cuarto.

La verdad que había escondido desde siempre había sido no sólo que perdió a Ángela porque no estaban listos, sino que perdió a Cory porque no podía ser su todo. Las únicas personas con las que se arriesgó y perdió con las dos. Tantos años botados al traste y ahora Cory volvía a estar con él, con esa misma sonrisa y dulzura que caracterizaba esa amistad.

Ahí estaba el problema, la "amistad". Cory tenía una linda hija, él había terminado involucrado con la mejor amiga de la hija de su mejor amigo y desgraciadamente veía que de alguna manera se repetía la historia. Sabía lo que Maya sentía por Riley y se veía reflejado en esa situación. Nada de eso hacía más fácil enfrentar la cara de Topanga que ya sabía todo y sonreír sabiendo que ella era el destino de Cory y no él.

Se había alejado todos esos años porque era lo mejor y a pesar de todo ese tiempo seguía sin enamorarse. Porque no tenía sentido buscar el remplazo de Cory, en el mismo momento en el que se subió al altar, supo que lo perdió para siempre. Lo más triste del caso es que él seguía esperándolo.

Cory insistió que por los buenos momentos debían pasar una noche juntos; hablando, tomando unas cervezas, jugando, volviendo a ser los mismos idiotas de siempre. Lo habían hecho y Shawn no se había sentido tan vacío en toda su vida. Sabía que cuando volviera a salir el sol, Cory se iría con Topanga y su hija, y él se quedaría solo.

Se paró de la cama y salió de la habitación porque no podía aguantar más la presión en su pecho. Cuando llegó a la sala tomó su chaqueta del perchero y abrió la puerta para irse a caminar. ¿A dónde iría en la mitad de la noche? No tenía ni idea, pero no le importaba. Necesitaría mucha carretera para volverse a encontrar a sí mismo. Era su método para hacer las cosas.

El aire frío le golpeaba las mejillas y en toda la calle sólo estaba él. Se sintió reconocido por el viento helado y lo encaró sacando su cara de las solapas de la chaqueta. El tiempo se encargaba de recordarle que no importaba que tan lejos se fuera, siempre terminaría por volver con Cory. Esta vez no sería diferente, empezando porque estaba en su casa, en su cama y usando su pijama.

¿Qué tan estúpido tenía que ser para seguir sintiendo las mismas cosas durante tantísimo tiempo? Se percató que ya había caminado suficiente cuando se dio cuenta que estaba en la estación del metro. Si estuviese abierto se subiría y se iría al otro lado de la ciudad. La distancia era lo único que lo había mantenido centrado en su trabajo, en seguir con su vida y olvidar cada día después de la boda.

— ¡Shawn!

Su corazón se encogió del susto y volteó para ver quién lo llamaba. La cara descompuesta de Cory y su carrera frenética le hicieron derretir sus entrañas. Amaba tanto a ese hombre que le costaba diferenciar dónde empezaba su alma y terminaba la de él. Siempre había sido él, desde siempre.

— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué te fuiste?

— Cory no tengo 5 años, sólo quería ir a comprar algo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué ibas a querer tú a las 3 de la mañana?

— Cálmate ¿Quieres?

Cory jadeaba y lo miraba con preocupación. Shawn le dio la espalda y siguió caminando. Pronto sus pasos se sincronizaron e iban a la misma velocidad. No dijeron ninguna palabra más. Cuando pasaron la estación del metro, Shawn pensó en una excusa para que se devolvieran a la casa. No tenía sentido que su caminata para esclarecer su mente fuera con la persona que la ponía turbia.

— Creo que he dejado la billetera, será mejor que volvamos.

— ¿Cuántos años crees que te conozco? ¿Qué pasa?

Shown alzó la vista y luego hizo una mueca con una sonrisa. No fue capaz de mirarlo, sólo se dio la vuelta y se dirigió de nuevo a su casa. Cory tampoco le dijo nada, pero él ya sabía que se había dado cuenta de qué pasaba. No quería que se sintiera mal. Era su culpa por tener esos sentimientos.

Luego de unos quince minutos de caminata llegaron al umbral de la casa de Shawn. Metió las manos a su bolsillo y sacó las llaves. Cuando abrió la puerta se le quitaron todas las ganas de entrar. Suspiró inconscientemente y avanzó hacia su interior.

— Tenemos que hablar.

La voz de Cory retumbó en la silenciosa noche. Shawn no quería enfrentarse en estas circunstancias, sólo quería terminar de pasar un buen fin de semana y seguir con su vida.

— Bien, habla. Te escucho.

Cory cerró la puerta y agilizó su paso hacia Shawn. Lo cogió de los hombros y lo empujó hasta el sillón de la sala. Shawn perdió el equilibrio y cayó sobre este.

— ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?!

Antes de poder alzar la voz de nuevo, Cory se montó sobre sus caderas. Apretó sus mejillas con sus manos y estrelló sus labios contra los de Shawn. No importaba si sus sentidos estaban alertas o no lo estaban, eso no lo había visto venir. Los labios de Cory tenían unos movimientos bruscos que incluso podía decirse que le estaban doliendo. Entre más forcejeaba para quitarse de encima a su amigo, más se apretaba este contra él. Cuando se les acabó el aire, Cory fue quien se separó de Shawn.

Sus ojos se conectaron en ese instante y la intensidad del beso no parecía tener un significado comparable a lo que estaban diciendo sus miradas. Shawn tomó una bocarada de aire y puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Cory. Lo empujó levemente hasta quitarlo de encima, se paró del sofá y se fue a su cuarto. Cerró la puerta con llave.

Lo siguiente que escuchó fueron los pasos de Cory dirigiéndose a la habitación. Lo sintió llegar hasta justo al frente y después un susurro que escuchó claramente.

— ¿Ves? Ahora sí tenemos algo de qué hablar.

Shawn estalló en cólera y golpeó la puerta. Esto no se supone que debería pasar, su relación era sólo platónica y lo sabía desde el comienzo. ¿Ahora en qué se iba a escudar?

— ¿Qué demonios piensas que haces?

— Shawn, tenemos que hablar sobre esto ¿Cuántos años hemos aplazado esta conversación? Incluso la he tenido con Topanga.

— ¡¿Cory, y qué importa ahora?! ¡Te das cuenta que suenas ridículo diciéndome que hablemos de esto cuando ya lo discutiste con tu esposa!

— Pero no lo he hecho contigo y debemos hacerlo.

— ¿Quieres terminar conmigo? ¿Me vas a quitar incluso esto?

— Abre.

La frustración no lo dejaba pensar con calma. Y llegó a la conclusión de que tenía que acabar con esto de una vez por todas. Abrió la puerta y dejó a Cory entrar. Cerró la puerta cuando ya entró y le puso seguro. Esperó a que Cory se sentara en la cama y él se quedó parado bloqueando la puerta.

Lo que aspiraba hacer era deshacerse entre todos esos sentimientos y cortar de raíz todo lo que lo estaba llevando a ese estado. Incluso él se daba cuenta de que era algo supremamente estúpido. No había podido hacerlo en treinta años, ahora menos. No se había rendido ni cuando se casó ¿Por qué ahora?

— Tú sabes que te amo Shawn. Incluso sé que más que a Topanga.

— ¿Y qué quieres que haga con eso?

— Sé que amo a Topanga, pero yo también sé que es un sentimiento totalmente diferente al que tengo por ti.

— Porque a ella la amas como mujer.

— No, porque la amo por lo que es y supe que era alguien importante para mí, pero no tanto como tú.

— Tienes familia Cory, no sigas. Lo que estás diciendo es un irrespeto a tu familia.

— Una familia que ya sabe que te amo.

— Una familia que no es nuestra.

Esa fue la frase que hizo que a Cory se le destruyera la máscara de tranquilidad que tenía. Luego sus ojos se llenaron de una expresión de dolor y la boca articulaba excusas que sabían que no servían para nada. Shawn tenía claro que se le había ido la mano con lo que acababa de decir. Bajó la mirada y se disculpó. Cory no le respondió y siguió mirándolo con la misma expresión.

Todas las ideas de violar a Cory se esfumaron de su mente cuando este se tomó la cabeza a dos manos y se enterró en ellas sin dejar que Shawn viera su rostro. No fue capaz de acercarse, abrió la puerta del cuarto y se fue directamente hacia el sofá. Se percató que ya eran las cuatro de la mañana y pensó que si dormían, tal vez cuando se levantaran iban a poder actuar como si nada hubiese pasado.

— Shawn, ven aquí.

La voz de Cory desde su habitación lo puso tenso y se apretó más contra los mullidos cojines del sofá. Ni siquiera el beso que se acababan de dar significaba algo comparado con lo que había dicho. Había dicho algo que se habían prometido que no iba a cambiar en nada su relación. Cory le había dicho que esa también era su familia, Riley no tenía la culpa que Cory ya no fuera suyo, Topanga tampoco.

— ¡Shawn ven aquí!

Cory había gritado con todas sus fuerzas, seguramente había despertado a algún vecino con ese grito.

— ¡Qué demonios Cory!

Estaba a punto de llorar, la voz se estaba nublando y no se movió del sillón. Esa noche no estaba terminando como imaginó. Nada estaba pasando como lo había pensado. Se puso bocabajo y presionó su rostro contra el cojín. Deseaba que esa noche se acabara rápido, que Cory se devolviera con su familia y lo dejara estar solo.

Estaba perdido en sus pensamientos por lo que no sintió cómo Cory se le montaba encima. Un gemido salió producto del peso. Se intentó voltear, pero Cory lo abrazó por detrás y recostó su cabeza contra la nuca.

— Tú sabes que mi único deseo era tener una familia contigo. Mi único deseo es estar conectado de alguna forma por nuestra descendencia. Si tuvieras un hijo y estuviera con Riley sería como si nosotros pudiésemos estar juntos.

— …Y a mí eso de qué me sirve ¡Si soy yo el que quiere estar contigo!

Cory se apretó más contra él. Los dos habían perdido la eternidad juntos, todo por un ideal. Topanga era un ideal y su familia con Shawn también lo era. No era infeliz por el camino que tomó, igual sabía que también tenía la felicidad garantizada con Shawn. Fue una decisión difícil, pero al final quiso prolongar su existencia.

— Esta historia se está repitiendo, no quería que alguien más estuviera con un amor no correspondido por tanto tiempo.

— Hablas por Maya ¿Verdad?

— Sí, ella está tan enamorada de tu hija como yo de ti y me frustra.

— Tú sabes que te amo Shawn.

— Yo también te amo Cory.

El calor que se produjo por el contacto de los cuerpos les volvió a dar la tranquilidad. El camino que había tomado no se podía deshacer, pero seguirían estando juntos.

— Yo quería tener una familia contigo, tú sabes que siempre has sido tú.

— Cory, no más por favor.

— Escúchame, si escogí a Topanga no fue porque ella fuera mujer…

— ¡Cory me estás haciendo daño! No es justo conmigo.

— Es cierto, lo siento. Ahora no importan los motivos.

— Sí, ya ha pasado demasiada agua por este río. No importa.

— … Tengamos sexo Shawn.

— ¡¿Qué?!

Shawn hizo fuerza para levantarse del sillón y tumbó a Cory de su espalda.

— Sí, este amor platónico llevémoslo a ese nivel físico.

— Demonios, esto no se supone que iba a terminar así. Sólo era una reunión por los viejos tiempos, reiríamos, hablaríamos y nos dormiríamos. Al final, estarías mañana en tu casa hablando con Topanga que seguimos siendo buenos amigos.

— No quiero dejar esto a medias Shawn, esto también es por mí.

— No, quieres terminar conmigo… Esto no sería capaz de soportarlo. Cory, no me quites esto. Tú no vas a estar conmigo después de que nos acostemos.

— Es verdad, no voy a dejar a mi familia. Pero tú tienes algo que ellos no tienen, tú sabes qué es…

— Tu familia con Topanga… ella es una mujer fuera de serie. Yo la quiero, tú la amas, yo estoy bien con eso, déjalo como está.

— ¿Y mis sentimientos? Es que tú crees que sólo ha sido estar con Topanga y que todo se me olvida. ¿Cuántas veces he deseado durante todos estos años que estuvieras tú en vez de Topanga? Ella lo sabe, ella ha estado viviendo con eso durante todos estos años.

— No me metas en un triángulo amoroso del que claramente me sacaste hace mucho tiempo atrás.

— ¿Tú quisiste a Ángela?

— Claro, tú sabes que la amé.

— ¿Y por eso dejaste de quererme?

— No seas idiota, eso…

— Es exactamente lo mismo. Esa seguridad que te daba estar con ella y plantearte que el futuro iba a ser más estable, es lo que yo también pensé.

— Lo sé.

Shawn tomó uno de los cojines y golpeó el pecho de Cory con este. Se quedó un rato mirando el tapete hasta que Cory se levantó del sofá.

Lo siguiente que acompañó el tapete fueron las prendas de Cory. Shawn levantó la mirada y se encontró con su mejor amigo desnudándose para colocarle fin a ese amor desmedido. El cuerpo que recordaba, siempre estaba cambiando. Había formas que no reconocía, había marcas que no sabía que estuviesen ahí. Era su mejor amigo, pero desnudo era un desconocido.

— Shawn, tú sabes mejor que nadie que después de esto nada va a acabarse.

— ¿Vas a engañar a Topanga por mí?

— Tú sabes que la he estado engañando desde siempre. Ella me ha tomado contigo a mi lado, sabía que se estaba engañando si pensaba que sólo era ella.

Después de que la última prenda cayera, lo siguiente que sintió fueron los brazos de Cory rodeándolo. Un abrazo de esos que llenan el alma. Shawn levantó la vista y encontró el rostro de su amigo volviéndose alguien más. El amor que reflejaba su expresión era como la recordaba, pero entre las facciones adultas supo que se estuvo añejando todos esos sentimientos hasta hacerlos terminar en ese sillón.

La siguiente acción fue la continuación del ataque violento de hacía un momento, solo que esta vez sí se estaba haciendo consensuado y Shawn sí le devolvió el beso. Los labios chocaron con fiereza, los dientes incluso se golpearon un par de veces. La lengua de Cory se inmiscuyó dentro de la cavidad oral de Shawn con la intención de robarle el aliento.

Las manos de Shawn rodearon el cuello de su amigo y lo apretaba con más ahínco contra sí. Sentía un escalofrío en todo su cuerpo, los poros se abrían para exhalar excitación. No era lo que tenía en mente cuando pensaba en tener sexo con Cory Matthews. Empezando porque esa idea nunca cruzó su mente, el amor de ellos era tan platónico que el sexo ya era de por sí, bastante improbable.

La saliva empezó a escurrirse por la comisura de los labios y el cuello tuvo como compañía un collar de saliva. Shawn respiraba con dificultad mientras entre su propia prisa comenzó a quitarse la ropa. Las prendas fueron cayendo con ayuda de Cory. En ese momento no existía el choque visual de estar viendo un hombre a la mitad de sus cuarenta balanceándose contra su cadera, sólo estaba el Armagedón de un amor más largo que su propia existencia.

Colocó sus dedos en el borde de sus pantalones y el forcejeó con Cory encima hacía difícil quitarse los pantalones. Su compañero se demoró en notarlo y se paró del sofá. Tal vez la posición en la que estaban había hecho perder mucha perspectiva a Shawn, pero cuando vio la erección de Cory y su rostro descompuesto por lo que estaban haciendo, sus neuronas eclosionaron y se transformaron en una masa amorfa de deseo que se iba enredando más consigo misma.

— Maldita sea.

Fueron las últimas palabras que articuló Shawn en toda la noche. Se levantó y botó sus pantalones casi con ira; no tenía ni idea de a dónde habían ido a parar. Cory se sobresaltó un poco por el cambio de actitud de Shawn, pero poco después se lanzó a él.

Los labios se volvieron a encontrar y las manos esta vez iban dirigida hacia la entrepierna de su amigo. Shawn masculló entre dientes pero no se alejó, relajó las caderas para permitirse sentir más las atenciones de Cory. Los dedos se enrollaron con habilidad entre la virilidad y bajó el prepucio dejando ver la punta rosa que cada vez iba adquiriendo un color más oscuro por la acumulación de sangre. El líquido preseminal adornó los dedos de Cory pero parecía que este quería más fluidez en el movimiento y se echó saliva en la mano.

Estar de pie no era propiamente la posición más cómoda, así que Shawn lo guió de nuevo hasta el sofá. Esta vez fue Cory quien quedó debajo. Este soltó una risita al ver lo descontrolado que estaba Shawn. Ya sabía que él lo había estado deseando tanto cómo él, pero no se imaginaba que cuando llegase el momento iba a estar tan descontrolado. Hasta el momento no había hecho nada más qué besarlo.

Los labios de Shawn se fueron a su cuello y lo llenó de caricias. Una corriente bajó por toda la espalda hasta las caderas de Cory. Su pene estaba necesitando atención, bajó su mano y comenzó a masturbarse. El olor que desprendía Shawn era nostálgico y a la vez adictivo. Desde siempre había pensado que olía bien, pero ahora con su sudor y su saliva, se daba cuenta que era más bien sensual. Alzó el rostro para alcanzar también el cuello de su compañero y lamer un poco del sudor que se estaba formando. Era salado y la boca se le llenó de la esencia de la colonia que utilizaba.

Su mano se comenzó a agitar más rápidamente, deseaba que Shawn se moviese más rápido, pero este seguía dándole atenciones a su cuello y mandíbula. Juntó sus caderas y buscó que su pene hiciera contacto. Tomó miembro de su compañero y lo apretó contra el suyo. Un gemido sordo se formó en su garganta, sentía las venas sobresaltadas de su amigo, los latidos llenos de anticipación. Se derritió entre las dos virilidades, las frotó, las enredó, las acarició hasta que tuvo que apretar sus nalgas para contener su inminente eyaculación.

Shawn gruñía en su oído y eso lo llenaba de una excitación animal. Quería escucharlo gritar con todo lo que tenía, que se corriera dentro suyo, que se desesperara por volverlo a tomar. Esa era su misión esa noche. Apretó los penes y dejó que las puntas casi moradas se aprehendieran una a la otra. Las cabezas de los miembros sin resistir el contacto más, dejaron salir la viscosidad blanca.

Los dos se apretaron por el placer y abrazaron con más fuerza. Cuando se separaron se dieron cuenta que sus pechos estaban manchados de su semen. Cory le sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Acercó una prenda que estaba cerca y secó el pecho de Shawn y después el suyo. En ese momento, cuando fue a buscar la mirada de su amante de una noche se dio cuenta que tenía los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido como si le estuviese doliendo algo.

— ¿Estás bien Shawn?

El aludido sacudió la cabeza de un lado para el otro y Cory se le aguaron los ojos al verlo tan compungido. Sabía que para Shawn era un placer culposo, más doloroso que gozoso para su desgracia. No quería que él se sintiera mal por lo que estaban haciendo, porque no era nada malo. Ellos habían aplazado ese momento durante treinta años y ahora lo estaban viviendo después de tantas cosas.

— Está bien, déjalo salir.

Shawn abrió la boca tratando de explicar qué estaba sintiendo en ese momento, pero lo único que salía era la primera sílaba del nombre de la esposa de Cory. Este le sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente. Cuando los labios dejaron su lugar, unos sollozos más fuertes se manifestaron y antes de pensarlo estaba de nuevo encima de él llenándolo de besos.

— Yo también te amo.

El abrazo se extendió al igual que las lágrimas en el pecho de Cory; Shawn no podía dejar de llorar, pero tampoco podía detenerse de quererlo. Se siguieron besando y explorando a sí mismos en el reflejo corporal del otro. Cory levantó sus piernas y rodeó la cadera de Shawn. Se apretó tanto a él que incluso sintió cómo le dolía.

― Quiero que hagamos esto hasta el final.

Shawn entre las lágrimas asintió rápidamente y se dejó caer por la presión. El balanceo de las caderas hizo sincronizar los dos miembros. Cory le acarició el cabello y puso sus manos alrededor del rostro de Shawn. Lo contempló como no lo había hecho nunca, se daba cuenta que su amigo era tan frágil y miedoso que su única forma de enfrentar esa situación era huyendo.

— Vamos a necesitar algo de ayuda ¿No crees?

Shawn se rió y se soltó del abrazo de Cory. Se fue a la cocina y trajo consigo un pote de aceite. Riéndose más lo dejó en la mesita de la sala. Cuando de nuevo se sentó al lado de su todo, este le tomó de las manos y se quedaron mirándose durante largo rato. Tal vez era porque la emoción del momento había bajado un poco o porque estaban reflexionando lo que estaban a punto de hacer, pero les tomó tiempo avanzar de ese punto.

— ¿Sabes Shawn? Me siento extraño por no estarme sintiendo mal en este momento —apretó su mano un poco más y suspiró―. Pero lo que me parece más increíble es encontrarme deseando esto más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo.

Levantó una de sus rodillas y apoyó su brazo libre en él. Después de varios minutos en silencio, Shawn tomó el frasco de aceite, lo abrió y poco a poco fue embadurnándose las manos. Cory lo miró con una sonrisa discreta e hizo lo mismo. Ya cuando estuvieron listos los dos se pusieron frente a frente en el sofá y lentamente fueron tocando sus miembros.

Los dedos se perdían entre las curvaturas de los testículos y el pene. Se acariciaban con tanto cuidado que la sensación era de seda. Era la dedicación de volver a levantar el miembro de su contrario. Las manos brillaban expandiendo los pequeños destellos por la piel aledaña a la entrepierna. El calor se expandía con potencia por entre los dedos y el contacto. Cory al cabo de un rato se puso de rodillas y se apoyó en pecho de Shawn.

— Quiero que estés dentro mío.

Desde la perspectiva de Shawn lo único que podía ver era cómo se perdía la mano izquierda de Cory tras sus caderas. Su respuesta ante la estimulación fue un sonido fuerte de su garganta tragando saliva. Se le dilataron las pupilas y una vez más quedó perplejo. Esa noche todas las palabras se le quedaban a mitad de camino y se sentía como un imbécil. Estar con tantas mujeres y experimentar tantas cosas y al final no tenía nada que decir en un momento como ese.

El sonido acuoso rompió sus pensamientos caóticos. Cory se había penetrado con sus dedos y ahora estaba sacudiendo un lugar que jamás en su vida había explorado. Las facciones juguetonas de Cory se fueron transformando en arrugas en su frente y tensión en sus labios. No se estaba sintiendo bien y no esperaba menos. No es como si fuera gay y eso fuera lo más natural del mundo. Estaba haciendo todo ese esfuerzo sólo para que él pudiera estar dentro suyo.

Trataba de no hacer mucho ruido para no hacer sentir mal a Shawn, su único deseo era que en ese momento el sexo fuera lo más agradable posible. Los dedos se expandían en su interior y la sensación de ruptura era tan desagradable, incluso empezaba a dudar que fuera capaz de lograrlo. A la intrusión del tercer dedo lo dejó sin aire, tal vez se estaba apresurando mucho.

En la inmersión del dolor sintió la mano de Shawn en su hombro. Levantó la mirada y se encontró con una sonrisa hermosa. Se le olvidó lo desagradable del momento y se dejó guiar por él. Se recostó contra el brazo del sofá y Shawn guió sus piernas para que se colocaran en sus hombros. La cabeza de Shawn se fue dirigiendo peligrosamente hacia su entrepierna hasta que se encontraron frente a frente.

— No tienes que forzarte a esto.

— Cor…

— Lo sé, perdón.

El reproche de Shawn le hizo sentir mariposas en el estómago. Tocó su cuello y se dejó llevar por la sensación elástica de la lengua. El ápice lo estaba despropiando del recubrimiento de su pene y lo dejaba a la intemperie. Los ataques de la boca de Shawn no se hicieron esperar, en su defensa sólo arqueó su espalda y gruñó desde el fondo de su garganta. Entre el éxtasis, su recto se quejó por el nuevo estado al que estaba siendo forzado. Shawn introdujo dos dedos con suma delicadeza y los iba doblado lentamente simulando el movimiento de una serpiente.

Cory encogió las piernas hasta que estas casi tocan su pecho. Abría y cerraba la boca en conjunto de unos sonidos húmedos. Pronto el silencio de la noche fue acompañado por los gemidos y chapuzones de líquidos corporales. Los minutos que pasó dentro de la boca de Shawn se fueron expandiendo hasta el punto que le parecían horas. Su cuerpo se fue abriendo a la sensación de calor en la boca de su estómago.

Entre los gruñidos declaró que estaba a punto de venirse y antes de que la visión se volviese blanca fue desprovisto de la fuente de placer. Parpadeó un par de veces para encontrarse con Shawn lubricando su miembro. Automáticamente sus manos se aferraron de los cojines bajo él y los apretó con fuerza. Iba a ser embestido para desaparecer entre los pliegues de su deseo y su cuerpo. Shawn se posicionó entre sus piernas y lucía nervioso.

Eran dos hombres que habían pasado cuarenta años de su vida entre el cuerpo de una mujer y a pesar de todo estaban involucrándose sexualmente en ese momento. La única experiencia con la que contaban eran con el suave y armonioso cuerpo de una mujer, pero a pesar de todo, estaban cómodos descubriendo qué los hacía sentir bien.

Sus ojos centelleaban expectantes al mundo que les esperaba tras ese simple acto. Era tan sólo que Shawn empujara su miembro a través del cuerpo de Cory para que todo en lo que había creído se derrumbara. Efectivamente el momento más importante había llegado, la presión en su esfínter era la señal.

— ¡Ahhh!

La garganta de Cory no se contuvo ante la sorpresa. Shawn estaba adentro de él. La rigidez lo revolvía con las embestidas lentas. Las paredes de su interior se aglutinaban en la punta y se expandían cuando la base lo abandonaba. El dolor estaba siendo permanente en el acto, pero a él más que importarle sentirse bien, quería consumar ese ideal que habían tenido durante tantos años.

Se aferró a ese momento como nada en su vida. Algunas lágrimas abandonaron sus ojos y sólo quería seguir siendo llenado no importaba el dolor. El pene de Shawn transmitía su propio pulso y calor, por medio de sus paredes podía saber qué tan ansioso estaba su pareja. Para tranquilizarlo le dio un beso en la nariz y le hizo la seña de que continuara. Al rato Shawn colocó más cojines bajo la cadera de Cory y se empujó con fuerza.

El ángulo de penetración actual resultaba menos doloroso que el anterior y la penetración se hacía más fluida. Las caderas de Shawn se movían con fervor por entre las hendiduras de su cuerpo y el placer iba forjándose con paciencia entre cada embestida. Hasta el momento lo más importante que habían experimentado en todos sus años de amistad era la confianza. Y ahora estaban consagrando su cualidad representativa. Se estaban conociendo desde el interior de sus existencias.

Las piernas de Cory terminaron en los hombros del perpetrador y el ángulo de penetración fue arqueándose más. La presión del cuerpo de Shawn estaba inclinándolos aún más. Las entrañas se abrían con fuerza por el intruso y Cory no estaba llevando bien el cambio de la pose. Su cabeza se estaba nublando y los pensamientos de placer se teñían de punzadas de dolor. Puso sus brazos cubriendo sus ojos para que Shawn no se diera cuenta de que no lo estaba disfrutando, pero él no era idiota. Bajó la marcha y fue devolviendo el tronco a una posición más cómoda. El aliento de alivio delató a Cory.

— Lo siento, ya no soy tan flexible.

Shawn comenzó de nuevo a embestirlo, esta vez fijándose de que su pareja lo estuviera disfrutando. Tomó las caderas y se impulsó con movimientos circulares y lentos. Este nuevo método le regaló unos estremecimientos desde lo profundo de sus caderas. La forma de rozar su glande al parecer también estaba dando con los puntos buenos del recto de Cory.

Las expresiones se relajaron y los dos estaban pendientes del momento de máximo auge. De nuevo estaban construyendo su ritmo para llegar. Cory pidió entre las embestidas que quería tomarse de las manos, Shawn le dio su mano izquierda y entrelazaron sus dedos.

El acto sexual que estaban haciendo no era propiamente uno de jóvenes descontrolados, pero a pesar de no ser intenso, era sobrecogedor. Cada célula lo estaba sintiendo al máximo y esa era probablemente la mejor forma de hacer las cosas. La interacción se extendía cuanto más podía, pero la resistencia no era eterna.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero la sensación de tener a Shawn en su interior era tan familiar como si hubiese pasado siempre. Sus manos rompieron el contacto en algún momento que no podía especificar, pero no le molestaba porque estaba siendo abrazado con el resto de la existencia.

Las respiraciones agitadas anunciaban que estaban próximos a romper la barrera del acto. Shawn estaba aguantándose las ganas de explotar con toda la intensidad en ese momento porque sabía que una vez terminado el acto, todo lo demás se acabaría para siempre.

La mano de Cory se paseó por su mejilla y delineó sus facciones compungidas por el esfuerzo de no eyacular. Los suspiros que se fusionaban hasta desaparecer a los muchos intentos de volverse gemidos. Todo el acto sexual no fue escandaloso, tal vez en otra ocasión pudo ser mucho más elaborado, pero valoraban el sexo de adultos.

El momento ineludible vino cuando las estocadas de Shawn se hicieron más largas. Apretó sus manos hasta que los nudillos quedaron blancos. Ese era el momento, el final que terminaría con una pared que no habían sido capaces de derrumbar. La última embestida se dio con toda la fuerza que le quedaba Shawn. Su pene se liberó, llenando con su esperma el interior de Cory. Este se estremeció ante el ingreso del chorro de la semilla.

Después de permanecer tensos durante unos segundos, cayeron rendidos bajo su propio peso. Las respiraciones se fueron calmando a medida que iban pasando los minutos. Cory sintió un alivio inmenso y no quería dañar el momento preguntándole a Shawn cómo se sentía.

― ¿Quieres que vayamos a dormir a la cama?

Shawn asintió entre su pecho y él se paró primero. El pene ya más relajado salió del esfínter y se tardó en acomodar al exterior. Cory sólo suspiró ante la pérdida del compañero que había revuelto sus adentros. Los dos tomaron la ropa que habían botado por toda la sala y se la llevaron con ellos al cuarto. Shawn dejó todo en una silla que estaba al fondo del cuarto y se lanzó con fuerza sobre la cama.

— ¿No te vas a colocar ropa?

— Estoy cansado quiero dormir.

En ese momento fue cuando Cory se percató que ya eran las seis de la mañana. Él también estaba cansado, sólo se colocó la parte de arriba del pijama y se fue al lado de Shawn que ya estaba dormitando.

― Métete debajo de las cobijas.

Shawn gruñó en asentimiento y se corrió para que Cory pudiese bajar las cobijas y cubrirse los dos con ellas. Sin planearlo Shawn lo abrazó por detrás y quedaron durmiendo juntos. Entre la calma del olor a ellos y el calor acogedor, el reino de los sueños les dio la bienvenida.

Llegó la tarde y fue por el hambre que Shawn se levantó. Cory había cambiado varias veces de posición en la cama y ahora estaba boca arriba con los brazos estirados. Tal vez era por despertar bajo la calma del sueño, pero no sentía nada respecto a saber que había perpetrado el interior de su mejor amigo. Se colocó el pantalón del pijama y se fue hacia la cocina. Tomó una cerveza del refrigerador y le dio un largo trago.

El amargo de la cerveza le hizo recordar a la persona que estaba esperando a Cory después de eso. Topanga no tenía la culpa de nada, ella era una gran mujer, pero tantos años de este amor tenían que explotar por algún lado. «No la engañamos», se repitió muchas veces hasta que se le quitó el sabor amargo.

— Buenos… días o tardes ya no sé qué hora es.

— Hola.

Cory apareció arrastrando su cuerpo con gran esfuerzo. Unas grandes ojeras estaban bajo sus ojos y tenía los labios inflamados.

— ¿Te sientes bien?

— Un poco adolorido, pero estoy bien. ¿Haces algo de comer?

— Sí, almorcemos

Hicieron un bistec con puré de papa. Toda la preparación fue silenciosa, sabían que tenían que decir algo respecto a lo sucedido, pero estaban conformes como se sentían. Después de terminar de comer el almuerzo, Cory tomó una ducha y se cambió. Shawn se quedó en la cocina todo el tiempo tomándose otras cuantas cervezas.

— Creo que es hora de irme.

— Vale. Saludos a tu… familia.

— Sí, les diré. Te cuidas.

— Lo haré.

Cory le sonrió diciendo con su mirada los miles de pensamientos que cruzaban su mente. Shawn sonrió también, pero no fue capaz de aguantar la mirada durante mucho tiempo.

— Ve, ya deben estar preocupados.

— Sí.

Cory bajó la mirada y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Después de que esta se cerró Shawn levantó los ojos hacia el sofá y se fue hacía allí. Se hundió entre los mullidos cojines. Tenía muchas cosas que pensar, pero la pregunta más importante era:

— ¿Y ahora qué?

Les agradezco muuucho haber leído hasta el final. Sé que quedó muy random este fic, pero espero les haya gustado y larga vida al Shory.


End file.
